Lithium-ion based batteries exhibit high performance, but this performance can be deleteriously affected by the temperature of the battery. Low temperatures (e.g., −10° C. or less) can reduce battery energy (discharge capacity) and power (operating voltage). High temperatures (greater than 45° C.) can substantially degrade the battery life.